Kiddyshipping- Be mine
by NikkyCoru
Summary: This book is Kiddyshipping (Mokuba Kaiba x Rebecca Hopkins) and it is my very first fan fiction on this site! My Wattpad is MandyGoldFlower if you want to read more of my books. Peace!
1. Valentine's day

_A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my very first ever fan fiction on this site, so please tell me if it is bad. I hope you like it, though! I've been working on it for a while and had to reset it several times, and Yu-Gi-Oh does NOT belong to me. Also, they will start off as children but they will get older in future chapters. Please like and enjoy!_

 _~•~•~•~•~•~_

I was walking down the street on this cool February day, a little bored. I was thinking I should just go back home to Kaiba Corp when a familiar blonde haired girl nearly crashed into me with a distressed look on her face. "Please, would you get out of my way!" , she said, shoving past me. I grabbed her wrist to stop her from going any further. She turned around harshly, slightly glaring at me. She may be mad at me but... Heh~...She's cute.

"Let go of me!" , she yelled, pulling her arm away from me. "Becca', what's the rush?" I asked a little more casual then it should've come out. " it's REbecca, and I don't want to talk about it., " I sighed, then turned around. "Follow me." She looked at a watch she was wearing on her left wrist after pulling a long pink sleeve out of its way. " Fine, but I don't have all day.

I stopped at a place where I usually go to cool down. It was getting a littledark, and the sky was dark blue. ~ _Perfect...~,_ I thought, looking up with a small smile. We sat down at a bench near a park where Rebecca took off her green tinted glasses to wipe them on her shirt. "Why are we here?" , She asked, looking a little mad at me. "Shh..." , I said calming.

The sky turned violet-ish, the sun turned orange, and the clouds looked like a colorful fairytale painting. "Woah..." When said, with her cute O mouthed face. The sparkling green in her eyes was more obvious and beautiful then ever. I smiled at her, then back at the sky. " Isn't it great? " I asked. She nodded.

 _ **20 MINUTES LATER**_

It was officially night and we were still sitting on the bench. Darn, I just remembered it's Valentine's day! I don't know how I'd confess to her... I'm too nervous and all. Just as I was thinking of it, I felt her soft lips plant a kiss on my cheek. "Thanks for everything, Mokei." She said. I felt like I've been waken up from a nightmare. "R-Rebecca..." I started, about to finish. " Yes? ", she responded, grabbing her Teddy that she always carries around.

" Did you just kiss me? "

"Yeah, so?"

" But why? "

"Look, Mokuba..."

I blushed lightly, waiting for what she will say next. She rubbed the back of her neck and blushed.

"...Lately I've been having feelings for you... Feelings I've felt for nobody else... But I never knew how to tell you without getting mad at-"

I put my finger on her lip, knowing what she would've said next,but knowing what I will ask right now. I know we're still kids, but I knew I had to say this one way or another. "Would you be my Valentine?" I asked, a caring smile plastered on my face.

She blushed a little darker and held her stuffed bear to her chest. She was a little silent before answering, but then she finally answered me with the amazing answer of-

 **"OF COURSE NOT, YOU IDIOT! "**

I felt like my world was over. Did she just say... What I thought she said? My heart was a little heavy and I could feel tears forming in my eyes. All I've been trying to do is be with her...I

But now...

I'm rejected.


	2. Of course I'll be yours!

_A/N: This is the same scene as the first chapter. No age changes, time changes, nothing._

I looked down at the ground, away from Rebecca. "I should've never asked..." A few tears started rolling down my cheeks.

 ** _Rebecca looked down at her Teddy bear and whispered to it, "He's so gullible, Teddy."_**

I was about to just walk off, trying to keep my cool when I felt her hug me from behind, almost hopping on my back. "You little idiot, of course I'll be your Valentine!" I turned to look at her, shipping the tears off my face with my right sleeve. " Really? " She looked adorable when she answered me... "Yup!"

" There's just one more thing... " I said, looking in her eyes.

"Hmm..?"

I softly grabbed her chin. "Rebecca..."

"Mokub-" Before she could even finish saying my named I have her a sweet kiss. She was wide-eyed, surprised from what I just did. But, she just wrapped her arms around me as I melted into the kiss.

She broke the kiss and checked her watch. "I've gotta go now." She stated, turning to leave . I nodded. "See you later." She turned to leave.

When she was completely gone, I knew I just made a major accomplishment.

"Yes~" I whispered, pumping my arm in the air.


	3. Traffic Jams!

_WARNING: MILD MATURE CONTENT_

 _5 years later, Rebecca is 16 and-a-half while Mokuba is 17._

3 years ago Rebecca moved out of where we were in Japan to go to a tournament in America. I told her to E-Mail me when she gets back, but I've still gotten nothing from her. I really miss her and I wake up everyday waiting for her.

 _*bing~*_

The notification noise I know went off on my computer. I was thinking it was some sort of post, so I stayed sitting on my bed, looking out the window at the city below.

 _*bing~*_

You know what, I'll finally see what this is.

I looked at my computer screen, which said ' **You have 2 new E-Mails.** ' I sighed and clicked on the ... It was a contact that I somehow recognized.

 _:_ **Mokuba, do you remember me?**

 _:_ **I just landed at the airportairport, and I was wondering if you could pick me up.**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Is it who I think just messaged me? I stared at the E-mail for a few more seconds before. grabbing a knapsack and some car keys and running out to the airport down the street.

~ _DARN IT!~_ I thought when I got in a traffic jam. I honked the horn of the car several times before giving up and slamming my face on the wheel, hearing the loud HOONNK after I did so. I kept on thinking that she's be mad at how late I'd be when I get there, but I just let it fly.

I finally got to the airport! I sighed and walked out the car, holding my knapsack over my shoulder. I went around every area searching for Rebecca. I finally saw her, well... It looked like her from behind... Long blonde hair and a classic link pink schoolgirl outfit. Probably how I'd expect her to look after all these years. I walked up to her, and she turned around, hearing my footsteps. I could tell it was her by her same green-tinted glasses and her freckles face... And those stunning eyes I'd always fall for. But, I decided to look at more than her face. I looked at her body, and her hips were bigger and her waist was thinner... And...

 _Damn it she's not now._

I tried to keep from getting a nosebleed when I looked at her chest but th an eye interrupted my thoughts. "What took you so long?" , she asked, a hand on her waist and in the other a suit case with her Teddy bear in it. Hasn't she grown out of that thing yet? "Well, you see... I got in a long traffic jam, that's all." I answered. I continued starring at her until she awkwardly crossed her arms to cover where I was starring. " Uhm... Here, let's get you home. " I said, awkwardly (still) grabbing her arm and pulling her through the crowds.


	4. We're not kids anymore

_3 hours later, Mokuba just took Rebecca out to a spaghetti dinner and they're heading to Mokuba's home._

I feel stuffed after what we just ate. I looked over to see Rebecca with sleepy eyes and leaning over slightly. "Rebecca?" I said, trying to get her attention . "Hm~?" She siad, sleepily. She 's adorable like that... Just like when we were kids. "You know you can sleep if you want..." I mentioned but still keeping my eyes on the road. After that, she was just passed out.

We got to Kaiba Corp at 10:00 PM. I knew that since she's been spending all these years in America maybe to her it's 3:00 AM right now. I got out of the car and heard one of Rebecca's soft snores. She's like a princess. My princess. I opened her door to see if she'd get up. As I expected, she's in a deep sleep so I unbuckled her and picked her up from her seat, carrying part of her over my shoulder. I kicked the door shut with my right foot and headed for the door.

Good thing someone left the door unlocked. Maybe the servants just gave up, but at least I didn't have to put Rebecca down to unlock it or something. I slowly stepped in as the door made a loud _*crreeeeaaakkk*_ -ing noise. I tip-toed up the stairs to my room where I put Rebecca down on my matress. She slowly opened her eyes. "What time is it? And where are we?" She questioned, looking at me slightly. " It's 10:08 PM and we're in my room. " I said, answering both questions. "But why your room and not anywhere else?"

"There is nowhere else. I live here."

" Oh yeah, right. " She yawned, laying down on my bed, falling back asleep with her shoes on and everything. I sat on my bed. She looked pretty uncomfortable so I took the office coat off of her and her shoes.

And I started to unbutton her shirt...

"Mokuba, stop." She said, with her eyes still shut but grabbing my wrists. Her face was a dark cherry red. " I-I thought you were asleep! " I stuttered, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Well I wasn't"

"No, you were"

"Well, I was but not just n- you're trying to mess with me."

" With wordplay or-"

Rebecca let go of my wrists and grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me to about where my nose was balanced on her moon-shaped glasses. "You can continue..." She missed me on the cheek.

Oh, tonight's gonna be fun for me, the one Mokuba Kaiba.

Unless she stops me once more, because I can't stop my hand that isn't wrapped around her slip under her skirt.


	5. This is why you don't stay up late

I woke up with an almost entirely naked girl in my arms.

 _What happened last night..._

I checked the clock and saw that it said it was 10:27 AM. Oh snap, I'm late. I'm supposed to be at a meeting in a few minutes! (Since he is vice-president of KaibaCorp.)) I got up, leaving a still asleep Rebecca Hopkins on my bed and getting dressed.

"What took you so long?" Asked my brother, Seto, coldly as usual. " Uhm, well you see... " "I don't want to hear it." Well, you just asked what took me so long. " Just come with me. "

 _Timeskip to after the meeting_

I haven't seen Rebecca yet, so she just still be asleep. She must be a very heavy sleeper. Seto interrupted my thoughts. "Tell me, what really were you doing that made you so late? I'm listening" he said. _**Gulp.**_ How am I goi my to answer this? I cleared my throat. "Look, Seto..."

" Hmm? "

"You know Rebecca Hopkins?"

" Yeah. The United States champion. "

"Well, I'm kind of in a relationship with her and..."

" Shut up, Mokuba. "

He turned to walk away. Well, we never really did 'it' last night, but close enough.

But he still doesn't want to hear it.

I walked up to my room, seeing Rebecca waking up. "Mokuba..." She said, with her eyes slowly opening. " Yeah? " She sat up, making her more visible to me. "Can you promise me something?" I sat down next to her. " Anything. " "Promise that you won't lose my clothes next time?"

Oh, but really... It's like her clothes are just gone. Not for long, but I should probably enjoy it while it's here. I wrapped my arms around her, rubbed one of her boobs and kissed her neck. Until she slapped me so hard in the face that I tell back, but that's something else.

 _Mature content was a suggestion by one of my friends. Please skip it you do not want to read it._


	6. She can't die on me

_Several years later, the two lovers around age 24._

It 's a cool spring day and I'm taking this off as a lazy Saturday. I turned on the TV and eat there for a few minutes, scrolling through random channels. I yawned, almost falling asleep, even though I basically just woke up.

Guess I'm lazy right now...

I shut my eyes, almost falling asleep but then my phone rang. I groaned then got up to check the screen. It could've been any other day for someone to call me then today.

"Who is it?" I asked, with a hint of frustration in my tone.

"Please,help me!" Said the person, now I recognize as a girl, across the line, speaking through gasps.

"Uhm... With what?"

" Mokuba, just come to my house NOW. "

She didn't hang up, but it sounded like she dropped her phone. I read my screen, which said I was speaking with Rebecca Hopkins. Now this is major. I can't let anything happen to her.

 _Timeskip~~_

I quickly jumped out of the car when I got to Rebecca's house, leaving the car on and running. To my surprise, when I tried to open the door to her home it was unlocked. "Rebecca!?" I yelled, not knowing where she was. " Mokei... " I turned to the left, seeing her lying on a chair. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. Her eyes looked watery and she looked like she severely got... Not to be mean... fatter. She weakly glanced up at me. "...please... I'm in pain..."

I carefully picked her up , not trying to hurt her and put her in my car. I shut the doors than immediately drove off. "Which hospital?" " Any! " She was in the back seat, panting in pain. I couldn't hear seeing her like this and started to go faster, 10 miles above the speed limit. "Mokuba!~" She was about to say something, but she just groaned loudly. " Sorry... " I went a little slower, trying to avoid traffic.

"We're almost there!" I told her, assuringly. There was no response, just a cry of pain. I was almost there when a blue car jammed into the side of mine because it took a red light, and went off the road. When our car stopped moving, I unbuckled, got up and went to the terrified Rebecca in the back seat. "It's going to be alright." I opened the car door and took a picture of the other car's license plate before it zoomed away from the hit-and-run accident it just caused. Gosh damn it, he almost killed Rebecca! I went back to check on her and she weakly reached for me. " ...My water broke... "

2 police cars pulled up and asked what happened. "I was trying to get my girlfriend to the hospital but a car crashed into our side, almost killing her..."

" Do you know their license? " I showed them the picture I took. "Just please... Help us." The officers nodded at each other and one told me to follow him. I got Rebecca and the 3 of us got into a police car and he took us the rest of the way.

 _My Duel Monsters Champion can't die on me..._ Is what I thought the whole way.

The officer reached the hospital and let us out. I took her to the waiting room and set her down. I then walked up to the front desk. " I need a doctor, NOW."


	7. A change of plans

I went with 3 doctors who were rushing Rebecca on a stretcher to and emergency room. "Godammit, it hurts~!" She moaned. "We're trying to get you there, okay?" I assured her, placing a hand on her arm. One doctor said, " Kaiba, you're going to have to go to the waiting area while we do this operation." I nodded and decided to sit down next to nobody near a corner.

The place had a TV and magazines and everything, but all it had was old news and I don't even read magazines. I started worrying about everything I saw happening.

 _Are the babies going to be okay?_

 _Is_ _ **Rebecca**_ _going to be okay?_

 _Will I survive boredom?_

 _Is Kaiba Corp fine right now without the vice president?_

 _Why is there a dark figure out the window?_

 _Wait WHAT!?_

I looked out the window and saw a silhouette of what looked like someone in a hooded cloak run off. I shrugged. It must be just me. I sat back down and sighed. _This is gonna be a while._

 _1 hour time skip_

I was just about falling asleep when a doctor called me. "Sir, you can come now." I got up to go to where the doctor was leading me. " I'll give you 25 minutes. " I walked into a room where Rebecca was lying on a bed, holding an infant. It had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. "Rebecca..." I said, filling with joy. " Yes? " she looked up at me. "I love you and congratulations about our baby." I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. Then smiled weakly. " Mokuba, you're hurting me. " I loosened my hug. "I'm so sorry... " She kissed me passionately. "It's fine." I sat on a chair next to her and touched the baby's soft face. "What will we name it?" She sat for a bit. " I don't know yet, but we can think of that later. "

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

We were walking out when the familiar guy from earlier stopped us in our tracks. "You'll go no further, Mokuba." Said the dark figure. " I gasped. _It's a Neo Ghoul! (rare hunter)_ "What do you want?" I asked, harshly.

" Oh, nothing. I just want to see how pathetic the younger brother of Seto Kaiba's deck is. "

"I'll write that on your gravestone." I put on my duel disk. I heard Rebecca start swearing at this guy, then I whispered to her, " You have a child! " She nodded and pushed her glasses back on her face. "Good luck..."

(( _Please leave a review on a suggestion for the child's name, please!))_


End file.
